1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management apparatus, method for device management, and computer program product for issuing a digital certificate to a device to be managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A form of service, provided by a service provider or the like at a remote location, of remotely managing a network device connected to a user environment has conventionally been known. Known is a technique that enables a device management apparatus that includes such network devices and a management apparatus to collect device data and transmit data to a service provider effectively by installing an agent device (or, a mediation device) in a user environment.
The agent device installed in the user environment is connected to the plurality of network devices that is connected to a private network of the user. The agent device periodically collects device data necessary for management of the network devices on behalf of the management apparatus. The collected data is transmitted to the service provider, which is the management apparatus, to be used in remote management performed by the service provider.
Examples of such a device management apparatus include an image-forming-apparatus management system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-032277 that remotely manages a plurality of image forming apparatuses in a local network for which a firewall is built. In this system, a management apparatus remotely manages the image forming apparatuses by utilizing connection with the local network without much increasing equipment cost.
To register a device that is to be managed by such remote device management, it is necessary to register the device via a secure communication path to evade interception of registration information by a third party. A procedure of issuing a digital certificate to the device is required for this purpose. However, has not been disclosed a technique for remotely issuing a digital certificate.
There is a need to provide a device management apparatus capable of remotely and securely issuing a digital certificate to a device to be managed by the system.